


Making a Muk out of a Grimer

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drama queens, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Humor, James Trying To Keep The Peace, Jessie RAEG, Meowth Being An Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meowth messes up Jessie's clothing and James suffers for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Muk out of a Grimer

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, "You are *such* a drama queen."_

He awoke to the sound of world-shattering cries, sobs, screams and curses. Well, what he guessed were curses, he couldn't quite understand and his guess was she'd been like this for a while and lost her coherency. But James was a kind sort of person and immediately rushed to her side.

"Jessie, what's the matter?"

"What's the _matter_?!" She whirled around and he couldn't help noticing her hair hadn't been styled yet. It dragged behind her like a trail of dirty magenta socks. Her eyes were still bleary from sleep, but there was no mistaking the rage there. "If you need to ask that, James, you are the _biggest idiot this side of Kanto!_ " She punctuated every word with a smack, half of which he was able to dodge.

"But _Jessie!_ " He couldn't help whining. "How am I _supposed_ to know if you don't tell me?"

She pointed to her uniform, which was covered with muddy pawprints, fur and makeup. Upon closer inspection he saw a broken lipstick, spilled mascara and crushed eyeshadow lying on the floor.

" _That!_ That is what's wrong! I laid my uniform and makeup out just so, in a place I _thought_ would be safe, and the only thing that hasn't been destroyed is my underwear!"

"Oh..." He honestly didn't see the big deal. Clothes were important to him, too, but it wasn't as if they each had ten of the same uniform. If Meowth or some other Pokemon messed up the one he'd laid out he could just wear a different one, so why couldn't Jessie? And the ruined makeup was just a small part of her huge stash.

Of course, trying to use logic with her when she was like this was tantamount to suicide.

As she continued to rant and rave up a storm, Meowth wandered in. He was dirty and tired and there was no doubt that he was the culprit. He tried to gesture for the cat to leave before he got a mallet to the face, but to no avail.

"Boy, who spit in her cereal this morning?"

"Meowth, why did you have to wreck her clothes?" He wasn't sure if he was upset on Jessie's behalf or upset because she'd yelled at him. Maybe it was both. Meowth just rolled his eyes and went to lie down on James's pillow.

"She's _such_ a drama queen!"

James barely managed to hold her back before she kicked the cat five months into the future. He sighed, poured Meowth a bowl of milk and set to helping Jessie clean up the mess. She seemed to calm down a little while they worked, and by the time she'd changed into a new uniform and fixed her hair and makeup it was like the whole thing had never happened.

"Sorry, Jess. I forgot how psychotic you get about yer clothes." Meowth seemed sorrier that he'd been caught, but apologies were apologies and kept Jessie from losing her temper all over again.

"Don't let it happen again." She patted him on the head, and James once again was left to realize how lucky and cursed he was at the same time to have a girlfriend like Jessie.

Hopefully, she would keep her clothes in a safer place from now on.


End file.
